


Nathan Jackson One Liners

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Nathan's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathan Jackson One Liners

**5 Thanksgiving.**

Josiah had opened the church up for a communal pot luck for the Thanksgiving celebration and as Nathan squeezed into a spot on the floor between JD and Buck, he remembered times back on the plantation when all the slaves would get together as if they were all one big family.

**9 City.**

Nathan looked around in awe as they rode into the heart of the city; he'd never seen anything like it and he felt strangely out of place here, but Ezra and JD had assured him he'd get used to it so he straightened his spine and kept going, looking for the hotel they were all going to stay at for the next week.

**16 Determined.**

Nathan was trying to read his new book by candle light, even though he knew it was bad for his eyes; it was about contagious diseases and he was hoping it would give him some insight into the sickness that was sweeping through the town before anyone else died.

**23 Healing.**

Carefully Nathan stitched up yet another bullet wound, while wishing that his friends would learn to duck.

**24 Innocence.**

Nathan struggled as the cowboys manhandled him towards the tree, intent on lynching him, for the 'crime' of trying to save their friend's life, and the annoying thing was deep down Nathan knew that in the same situation, he'd do exactly the same thing next time too.

**33 Jealous.**

Rain hadn't wanted to move into the town and Nathan didn't want to abandon his practice so in the end they'd drifted apart and it was probably for the best, but that didn't stop him feeling almost a physical pain when he saw her with her husband and her new baby.

**35 Massage Oil.**

He warmed the oil carefully in a bowl of hot water and then poured some of it into his hands; a native healer had taught him this technique and it seemed to really work wonders on Josiah's back.

**40 Snow.**

Nathan wrapped his scarf more tightly around his neck as he rode back to Four Corners; he wished he could hide in his cosy home until the snow melted but he had a responsibility to his patients.

**44 Anonymous.**

The medical books had been wrapped in brown paper and left on his doorstep with no note or any sign of who they had come from, but as he carefully stroked the cover of the medical dictionary he knew who must have bought them and he resolved to do something nice for Ezra.

**47 Life.**

Nathan smiled happily as the bloody, squirming bundle in his hands screamed loudly; of all the things he did as a healer, helping a woman give birth was definitely his favourite.


End file.
